Please Don't Cry
by mattb3671
Summary: Very Short Story based on artwork by ivymae457 over at DA. Such a beatiful picture needed a story! Not the smuff, but bring tissue... THANKS! R&R! P&L!


_Hey-o everybody! This is a very small little ditty I did based on ivymae457's pic of the same name over at DA. Her work had so much emotion in it, it choked me up, no lie. A lot of her work is like that. Go Ivy! _

_Anyhows, FYI, soon a story is going to be out, entitlted _**'The Darkness Within'**_, it's a project work with chappies by some of my favorite KP authors; **MrDrP, G-Go, Zaratan, captainkodak1, WesUAH**, and myself. We're hoping to knock yer socks off! Keep an eye peeled. (That just sounds gross...)_

_Enough with the self-promoting rant! Please, enjoy! THANKS!_

**_Please Don't Cry..._**

Ron sat in the open back doors of an ambulance, an EMT wrapping up the three inch gash on his right arm. The med tech had already taped up his ribs, they had been bruised badly during Team Possible's escape from yet another self-destructing evil lair, this time Professor Dementor's.

'Ron looks awful…' Kim thought, concerned. Her partner in all things had pushed her out of the way, taking a hard hit from a falling chunk of lair. She had been surprised he didn't pass out; the debris had to have weighed over a hundred pounds. A piece of rebar embedded in the chunk had torn the flesh on his arm, which quickly became a bloody mess.

Kim had pulled him up, and helped him limp away from danger. She had heard him grunt with each step, no matter how hard he had tried to hide it. She drug him along, trying to be easy, but also knowing they had to get out.

They had, of course, and Global Justice had arrived to clean up.

Kim saw the GJ medico hand Ron a packet of painkillers and some extra dressing. Ron stood slowly, wincing. Kim couldn't take it any more, she needed to be next to him, to help him, to try and ease his pain. She moved over to him, pulling his arm up to rest on her shoulder, trying to support him.

"How do you feel Ronny…" she said, tender.

"Good, KP. The doc squirted numb-a-cane on my arm, I can't even feel it." Ron smiled for her. "And he gave me some pills for my ribs, but he said they will make me sleepy. No heavy machine operation for me, dang it…"

"Ron… I'm so sorry…." Kim gushed.

"Fer what, Kim?" Ron looked at her funny. "It's not your fault…"

"Well, we're not taking missions anymore! If I were to lose you –

"KP! Quitter talk!" Ron harshed. "You're not gonna lose me. Promise."

"I don't care. You wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for me!" Kim gushed, her eyes glazing over.

Ron stopped walking, turning to face her. "How do you know? Maybe I would… like, ya know, Fearless Ferret or something."

"Ron…" Kim hushed. "…you're hurt and it's my fault. Quit trying to be funny. Quit trying to cheer me up. I wasn't there for you, and you got hurt."

"Kimmie…" Ron chided.

"No, Ron." Kim looked in his eye. "You're always there for me, even when your cut and bruised, you try and make me happy. It's my fault!"

Tears began to fall, and Kim looked away.

Ron's serious face came out. "Kim, _look at me_."

She did, cheeks wet.

"Kim, I know the risks. I take the risks. ME. Same ones as you. Sometimes, we get hurt…" Ron said softly. "… I would help you save the world over and over, no matter what. We're always there for each other. You for me, me for you. That's how we work, it's our thing."

Kim arms softly wrapped around Ron, her hands nervously bunching the back of his shirt up. He put his hand on the back of her head, fingers weaving into her soft hair.

"Please don't cry. Please don't cry, KP, I can't stand it." Ron begged.

Kim looked her boyfriend straight in the eye. She tippy-toed, her lips meeting his warmly.

The young lovers kissed, slowly, easy, Kim felt her worry and guilt melt away, as if Ron was drinking them in. She loved this man, this amazing man.

"Whew…" Ron gasped, drying her face with his thumb, "… talk about painkiller, booyah…"

"That made you feel better, Ron?" Kim smiled.

"Uh-huh…" Ron said, smiling back. "You feel better too?"

"Yes. Love you, Ron." Kim kissed him again.

"Backatcha, KP. Let's go home…" Ron grinned. "Ya know, I think Kim-kisses really do have healing properties…"

"Well, you can have all you want, til you're all better…" Kim purred.

"Oh, the pain… need kiss… many…" Ron mock wailed, as the pair walked into a waiting jet, heading home.

_**end** - Peace & Love everyone! Happy Holidays!_


End file.
